


To Trust or Not to Trust

by rayvyn2k



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, HP: EWE, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Severus and Lucius’ relationship is built on open honesty. Lucius has a secret, but he’s afraid that sharing it may destroy his partner’s trust in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Trust or Not to Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Wizard Love LJ commumity 2012. Prompt #44--Time Travel
> 
> Many thanks and long, deep snogs to my beautiful beta, islandsmoke. She took my collection of words and made it a story-thanks to her spot-on suggestions. She makes me a better writer and I would be lost without her.

Hermione and Severus licked, kissed and teased their way down Lucius’ body. When they reached his navel, they paused and kissed each other. 

Lucius watched them through half-closed eyes, and it dawned on him just how lucky he was to be with these two. That these two people, apprehensive and wary of the world, would trust him enough to embrace him and love him…

Hermione took his prick in her hot mouth and Lucius stopped thinking. 

Severus fisted his hand in Lucius’ hair and kissed him. They fought for control with tongues and lips and teeth, with no clear winner when it was over—although Hermione’s mouth on Lucius’ cock gave him a slight disadvantage.

Severus moved down the bed, trailing his fingers along Hermione’s spine, until he was behind her. With a sharp glance at Lucius, Severus took Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her upright against his chest, while simultaneously thrusting his knee between her legs, spreading them wide. Lucius groaned in frustration. Severus smirked. He locked gazes with Lucius as he cupped Hermione’s breasts. He pinched, rolled and teased her nipples until she collapsed back against him, gasping. Lucius couldn’t tear his eyes away as Severus, with a final caress, released one breast in order to slide his hand down Hermione’s body. He spread her labia with his fingers, exposing her swollen clitoris and raised an eyebrow. 

Lucius sat up, leaned forward, and tasted her. Hermione whimpered when he pushed two fingers into her and began to pump them in and out. He circled and flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. Lucius teased her to the edge of orgasm then backed off, denying her again and again. 

Snape held her tight against his body, and ground his erection against her round behind.

“Oh, please,” she groaned. “Please, please, please…let me come.”

Severus growled. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

Lucius sucked hard and Hermione shattered. Once she had ridden out her orgasm, Severus released his hold on her. Hermione straddled Lucius, positioned his cock at her entrance and sank down, enveloping him in her heat. She bent and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. Lucius heard the murmured lubrication spell and then Severus was slipping his fingers into Hermione’s ass. The witch moaned. Before long, Severus’ fingers were replaced by his prick. Lucius felt it sliding against his own through the thin wall separating them. 

“So full…” Hermione murmured as she began to move. 

The caress of Hermione’s pussy and the stroke of Severus’ cock sent shock waves straight through Lucius. It wasn’t long before his rhythm became erratic, his balls tightened and with a final thrust, he came hard. Another stroke or two and Severus followed with a shout. They collapsed in a boneless heap, breathing hard. 

The spell was broken when Hermione said, “You guys are crushing me” in a muffled voice.

The next few minutes were spent disentangling, casting cleansing charms, and arranging themselves into a more comfortable position in the bed. They drowsed contentedly.

Lucius was nearly asleep when a sharp elbow poked him in the ribs. “Ow, what was that for?”

“Oi, Hermione, watch where you’re swinging those,” Severus said simultaneously.

“We have no time to sleep,” she said. “We have theatre tickets, or had you forgotten?”

Lucius smiled lazily. “I don’t know how I can be expected to remember anything at the moment.”

Hermione blushed. “Come on, get up. You take almost as long to get ready as I do.”

Severus chuckled.

Lucius coughed delicately. “I think I have a slight cold, my dear.” 

Severus snorted. “Trying to weasel out of going, I see.”

He coughed again. “I’d hate to disrupt the performance.”

Hermione had lived with Slytherins for too long to be fooled. “I thought you loved Shakespeare?”

“I like a more _traditional_ interpretation. I’ve heard that this particular director is ‘innovative’. “ He sniffed. “Innovation and Shakespeare do not belong in the same sentence as far as I’m concerned.”

“Traditionalist.” Hermione huffed, got up, made her way to the bathroom and closed the door with perhaps a bit more force than was strictly necessary.

“The more traditional, the better, I imagine.” Severus muttered.

Lucius glanced sharply at him. _Does he know?_

Severus looked into his eyes blandly. Lucius broke eye contact, turned and arranged his pillows, then picked up a book from the nightstand. When he looked back at Snape, the man’s dark eyes were thoughtful.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready too?” Lucius said a bit too sharply.

Severus leaned over, kissed him softly, and looked into his eyes once again. “We love you, you know. Never forget that.” He left the bed and made his way to one of the other bathrooms down the hall.

Lucius maintained the pretense of reading until after Hermione and Severus had gone. He took off his glasses, put his book down, leaned back into the pillows and closed his eyes with a tired sigh.

Lucius had a secret. Something he had never shared with anyone. 

The trouble was—he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject with Severus and Hermione, or, more importantly, how they would take the news that he’d been keeping something from them all these years.

~~~~~~~~~~*@*~~~~~~~~~~

In 1983, the year he turned twenty-nine, Lucius discovered the time portal.

He had gone into the wine cellar in order to personally inventory the collection, a task which hadn’t been done since before his father had died. On the second day, in the afternoon, he noticed an irregularity in the row of dusty bottles in the deepest part of the cellar. He aligned the bottles and, to his surprise, the stone wall disappeared, leaving an undulating, door-shaped light in its place. 

Lucius whipped out his wand. He tested the area and found old—very old--magic. To his surprise there was nothing inherently dark about the opening. He pulled the wine bottle out again, and the doorway became a stone wall once more.

Lucius abandoned the inventory and hurried to the library. He spent the next week searching the shelves for any mention of the anomaly. None of his ancestor’s diaries mentioned it. None of the books or scrolls he had on the history of the Manor did, either. He searched the Wizarding wing of the British Library, and the Restricted Section at Hogwarts with no success. Finally, in the Ministry of Magic’s archives, in a 14th century tome about ancestral homes, he read:

_Be ware! Olde estates, haven absorbere magick, doon make a geat. Be ware! Many persones haven vanisshen~if a geat apperen, destroyen at ones. Be ware!_

This was the only mention of the phenomenon he found. 

Lucius’ next step was to send a House-elf through the anomaly. When the creature returned, it reported that it had stepped into the Malfoy Manor wine cellar—although it looked different-- _younger_ was the word it used.

The fact that the House-elf had returned at all was enough to give Lucius the courage to step through the door himself the following day. And, indeed, he found himself in the wine cellar—a considerably emptier version with more barrels of ale. Lucius pulled out the wine bottle and the portal turned back into a stone wall. The sight was so unnerving that he pushed the bottle back in again. Having satisfied himself that the door would reappear, the wizard closed it once more. He cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and made his way up the stairs. 

When he reached the top, he heard voices and flattened himself in a corner farthest from the door, his heart pounding. His eyes widened as two liveried servants carrying baskets came through the door and disappeared down the stairs. 

He recognized the servant’s livery. It had been used by the Malfoy family during the late 16th century, when Wizarding families were still blending in with Muggle society—before the use of House-elves was common.

He stayed where he was until they returned with their baskets full of bottles of wine. After they disappeared through the door once more, Lucius exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and leaned against the wall.

He had a suspicion, and he knew it was crazy to even consider it, but it was the only explanation for all the facts, so he decided to test his theory.  
He Disapparated, and reappeared outside of Ollivander’s, his Disillusionment still intact. As Lucius observed the people wandering along Diagon Alley, he realized that his supposition was correct. 

The portal in his wine cellar was a doorway into the past.

~~~~~~~~~~*@*~~~~~~~~~~

During the first year after his discovery, Lucius used the time portal many times. He would Transfigure his clothing before he entered, and then Disapparate immediately to Diagon Alley. From there, he made his way through The Leaky Cauldron and into London where he spent many happy hours wandering the city or watching Shakespeare at the original Globe theatre.

And there was nothing better than seeing Shakespeare’s plays for the first time.

The day he broke the wine bottle he thought he’d closed the portal forever. He cast _Reparo_ and returned the bottle to its proper place, but the portal remained closed. In a desperate attempt to reopen it, Lucius put a different bottle into the space. That was when he discovered it was the wine, not the bottle, which opened the portal—and, the year of the vintage determined what year he would step into. As time went on, he realized that the relative position of the bottle within its rack influenced the time of year. After several years of practice, Lucius could tune the portal to a specific month or day. 

Naturally, he became an avid wine collector. He not only tracked down and replaced the broken bottle, he made sure to stock his wine cellar with a new vintage from every year. 

Lucius spent thousands in upgrades to the cellar, which included having a wall built to conceal and protect the portal. Once the renovation was complete, he Obliviated the builder and his workers. 

He never told another soul about the anomaly.

When the Dark Lord was resurrected, Lucius stopped visiting the wine cellar. He was terrified that his master would find out about his secret, and Lucius refused to jeopardize his family’s future by allowing Voldemort access to the past. He asked Snape to help him improve his Occlumency skills and, if the Potion’s Master detected Lucius’ secret, he never let on. 

Lucius only changed history once. 

After the Dark Lord was defeated, he, Narcissa and Draco were awaiting trial under house arrest. Lucius used the opportunity to go back and rescue Snape from the floor of the Shrieking Shack. 

It took a lot of fast talking, a lot of arm-twisting and most of the gold in his Gringott’s vault (the one the Ministry knew about), but Lucius kept his freedom and his friend. In the process, unfortunately, he lost his wife and son to divorce, and distance. 

The fact that Hermione Granger had inserted herself into Severus’ convalescence and their lives still puzzled Lucius from time to time, but the benefits were enough to insure that he didn’t question it very much. 

The only problem was…now that his life was settled; Lucius felt the pull of the time portal once more. However, he had never told Severus or Hermione about it. At first he hadn’t mentioned it because he wasn’t sure where their relationship was going—if it was to be casual there was no need to bring it up (along with the unpleasant prospect of Obliviate). Even after their handfasting (“for as long as our love shall last”), he had still hesitated. 

Now, three years later, he longed to share his secret, but he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject. Openness and truthful communication was the recipe for the success of their relationship, and Lucius was afraid if he revealed his long-held secret, he risked losing the trust of one or both of his partners. But, he could not carry on like this any longer. Even though it was against his nature, Lucius vowed that he would reveal everything to them in a straightforward, direct manner. 

He had to believe that they loved him enough to forgive him for not being completely honest with them from the beginning. 

He had to.

~~~~~~~~~~*@*~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of the front door closing, and footsteps on the stairs, told Lucius that Severus and Hermione were back from the theatre. He took off his reading glasses and set them, and his book, on the bedside table just as the door opened.

Hermione entered the bedroom, and began shedding her robes and shoes on her way to the bed. Severus followed, taking the time to send his own, and Hermione’s, clothing to the closet and clothing hamper with a thought. Lucius took a moment to reflect that they both looked absolutely delightful in their underclothes before Hermione reached the bedside, bent and kissed him before climbing into the bed and snuggling close.

“So,” Lucius said. “How was the play?”

“Dreadful.” Severus replied, settling in beside Hermione. 

“Worse than dreadful,” Hermione said. “It was a travesty!”

“I thought it was ‘Hamlet’?”

Severus snorted. “The only resemblance to Shakespeare’s play was the title.”

“It had a happy ending!” Hermione was outraged. “It’s supposed to be a _tragedy_! Merlin save me from these ‘directors’ who feel the need to interpret every classic story according to their so-called ‘vision’.” 

Lucius decided that discretion was the better part of valor and didn’t say ‘I told you so’. 

“Do you know what I wish?” Hermione said a bit wistfully. “I wish I could see a Shakespeare play the way it was originally performed.” She sighed. “Too bad I don’t have that Time-Turner anymore. I wouldn’t mind a quick trip to the 17th century.”

Lucius looked over Hermione’s head and found Severus’ dark eyes focused on him. Lucius’ eyes widened as he suddenly realized that Severus _knew_. 

And he _had_ known ever since the Occlumency lessons all those years ago. 

And Snape had tied himself to Lucius, anyway—even though he knew that Lucius harbored a secret.

Relief flooded through Lucius and a slow smile spread across his face. If Snape forgave him, surely Hermione would as well. 

“Hermione, Severus—in the morning, there’s something I want to show you.”

~~~~~~~~~~*@*~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, as they shed their transfigured clothing in the spacious bedroom, Hermione sighed happily.

“Now _that_ was Shakespeare.”


End file.
